Le Trésor Ecarlate
by La Sage Ithere
Summary: Rouge découvre un étonnant trésor qui chamboulera sa vie et celles de ses amis. Des difficultés et quelques malentendus en perspective, mais qui sait comment les choses aboutiront au final? Knuxouge.
1. Blanc ChauveSouris: Trésor

Disclaimer: Je ne détiens aucun droit sur les personnages et l'univers de SEGA/Sonic Team//I do not own any right on SEGA/Sonic Team characters and universe.

* * *

**Le Trésor Écarlate  
**

_Chapitre blanc chauve-souris: Un trésor_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps dans l'ancienne forêt oubliée de Green Hill.

Dans un océan d'étoiles volait gracieusement Rouge, la chauve-souris amateur de trésors.

Et justement, après avoir réuni des informations volées ici et là, elle avait maintenant les coordonnées de ce qui semblait être un trésor fabuleux et unique, issu d'une très ancienne civilisation disparue depuis des milliers d'années.

La belle se posa un instant sur une colline, essayant de se repérer avec les indications inscrites dans ses parchemins dans un alphabet ancien.

En grande experte qu'elle est, elle ne tarda pas à localiser sa destination finale, et fonça sans plus attendre à travers les arbres denses.

Dans cette forêt où s'élevaient des centaines d'arbres centenaires, il n'était pas difficile d'y cacher un temple. Rouge esquissa un sourire en s'en apercevant, devant la ruine à moitié dévastée et dévorée par la végétation.

« Au moins ça prouve que je ne me suis pas déplacée pour rien. »

Se délectant à l'avance de faire main basse sur le trésor inestimable cité dans ses manuscrits, elle entra à l'intérieur de la ruine d'un pas précipité.

Évidemment, aucune lumière n'éclairait les lieux, mais Rouge n'y accordait aucune importance: étant une chauve-souris, elle avait le grand avantage de voir à travers l'obscurité comme en plein jour. Pratique pour ses activités nocturnes.

« _Au temps où les ténèbres engloutiront nos âmes, nos cœurs deviendront un dans la lumière._

_Notre espoir et plus grand trésor, joyau parmi les joyaux par la grâce de l'Emeraude Mère._

_Longue vie au peuple des Échidnés_. » Récita Rouge en avançant sur les dalles craquelées.

Souriante, elle vola tranquillement au dessus du gouffre devant elle, formé par les années et la flore.

C'était trop facile. Il n'y avait même pas un seul piège. Ou s'il y en avait, la poussière et la végétation avaient dû dégrader leurs rouages. Quand même... c'en était presque décevant.

« On pourrait s'attendre à mieux du grand et fier peuple des guerriers du chaos », soupira t elle à haute voix.

Mais juste au moment où elle terminait sa phrase tandis qu'elle atterrissait de l'autre côté de l'abîme, la chauve-souris albinos entendit un clic, et aussitôt une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur elle de tous les côtés.

Sauvée par ses bons réflexes et ses ailes noires, Rouge réussi esquiver en sautant, plongeant, et volant jusqu'à finalement être hors de portée, essoufflée et à genoux tandis que les dernières flèches se plantaient au sol à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

« D'accord. Je retire ce que j'ai dit », dit elle à haute voix comme si elle espérait être entendue par le temple, et grimaçant au décor « épineux » par dessus son épaule.

Rouge se remit sur ses gardes alors qu'elle continuait son chemin vers les étages. La prudence devenant son deuxième prénom. Mais finalement cela se révéla inutile lorsqu'elle arriva sans plus d'encombres devant la porte imposante de la dernière salle.

D'un battement d'aile, elle se rapprocha et siffla d'admiration devant les somptueux motifs et inscriptions échidniennes.

Elle y reconnu l'inscription de son parchemin en lettres d'or, entourant un dessin impossible à interpréter clairement à cause de l'usure dû au temps.

Mais elle distinguait clairement une tâche rouge sang, entouré d'un espèce de halo doré...

« Un rubis? », s'étonna Rouge. Même en étant apparemment de taille plus qu'appréciable, elle se sentait un peu déçue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Échidnés avaient fait tant de mystère depuis des milliers d'années à propos d'un rubis. Peut être avait il des propriétés rares...

Elle repensa à l'Emeraude Mère, à la formule inscrite. Elle en déduit avec une certaine excitation qu'elle avait peut être affaire à un joyau plus ou moins identique à celui qu'elle convoitait le plus au monde. C'était forcément ça! Tout paraissait soudain si logique...

Avec enthousiasme, elle balaya la porte d'un puissant coup de pied, ou de talon devrais je dire.

Et la demoiselle marcha dessus en avançant dans la pièce sans s'occuper le moins du monde du nuage de poussière qu'elle avait soulevé.

Avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants, elle vit au milieu de la grande salle décorée de peintures et d'écritures un socle magnifique, soutenant une espèce d'œuf tout en or de la taille de l'Emeraude Mère.

Rouge savait en le voyant que ce qu'elle cherchait se trouvait à l'intérieur, que cet oeuf n'était qu'une sorte de réceptacle, un refuge pour le plus précieux trésor des Échidnés.

Elle s'en rapprocha et effleura doucement de la main la surface brillante, étrangement épargnée par l'emprise du temps.

Aussitôt, un nouveau déclic se fit entendre mais cette fois Rouge était sûre que ce n'était pas le signal d'un nouveau piège: l'œuf allait s'ouvrir de lui même, révélant au grand jour ce qu'il cachait depuis si longtemps. Le mécanisme enclenché, l'œuf sembla s'épeler jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un bourgeon, une lumière vive éclairant les lieux. Rouge attendit que celle ci s'atténue, ses yeux ne supportaient pas les lumières trop fortes.

Quand ce fût fait et qu'il n'y eut plus aucun son, la chauve-souris s'approcha et tendit les bras pour saisir le contenu. Mais elle fût coupée en plein élan lorsqu'elle entendit un faible bâillement parvenir à ses oreilles, puis deux minuscules mains gantées apparaître tour à tour sur le bord.

Son choc grandit encore alors qu'elle restait figée, lorsqu'un petit museau pointu vint se poser sur les mains, surmonté de deux petits yeux d'un bleu profond qui la fixaient intensément, montrant un gros front rouge bordé de longs piquants.

« Ce... C'est une blague?! »


	2. Ecarlate Echidné: Prière

_Chapitre écarlate échidné: Une prière_

En regardant le ciel bleu au dessus de sa tête, il pouvait passer la journée à suivre le train des nuages emportant ses pensées. Et comme il avait tout le temps du monde pour ça, il ne s'en privait pas, et alors souvent ré-émergeaient les mêmes questions...

Livré à lui même trop jeune, destiné à remplir seul un devoir important hérité de son peuple, il avait grandi forcé d'apprendre à se défendre. Et surtout à défendre cet héritage sacré, dernier vestige et preuve de l'existence du peuple des Échidnés.

Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées, et le temps et la solitude avaient effacé jusqu'au souvenir de ses propres parents. Ni lui ni personne ne savait pourquoi ni même comment il s'était retrouvé le dernier, pourquoi son plus ancien souvenir le montrait lui, à peine à l'âge de marcher, tendant déjà les poings devant l'Emeraude Mère.

Son passé était un mystère qui ne cesserait jamais vraiment de le hanter...

« Mais au fond, quelle importance? », laissa échapper le gardien à voix haute.

Il n'était pas mécontent de son sort après tout. Il n'a jamais été seul, pas une seule fois.

L'Emeraude Mère était là pour lui, elle veillait sur lui comme lui veillait sur elle. Plus qu'une promesse à son peuple, c'était une promesse reliant une mère et son enfant.

C'était comme ça depuis toujours et cela demeurera inchangé, tel était leur serment silencieux.

Et puis il y avait Sonic. Et les autres. Même Shadow et Rouge.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas une vie mouvementée à cause d'eux... et que dire d'Eggman!

C'était un fait, une autre vérité à ajouter à sa liste.

Il en restait une dernière. Une vérité beaucoup moins joyeuse.

Il n'était pas éternel.

Un jour, comme tous les êtres vivants de cette terre il mourra, laissant le joyau sacré livré à lui même. Ça peut paraître étrange quand on a seize ans, de s'inquiéter de sa mort prochaine, mais les circonstances veulent ça quand on est qui il est. Et mourir en laissant l'Emeraude Mère sans protection n'était pas acceptable.

L'échidné rouge marqué d'un croissant de lune renversé se leva brutalement des dalles de pierre où il était allongé, n'ayant besoin que de deux pas pour rejoindre la pierre précieuse dont il était le gardien depuis si longtemps.

Posant une main épineuse sur sa surface brillante, il lâcha un soupir.

« Si seulement je savais quoi faire... »


	3. Rouge Bébé: Problème

_Chapitre rouge bébé: Un problème_

Heureusement que personne n'a pû me voir à ce moment là: moi, figée comme une idiote et les yeux grands ouverts, devant un bébé échidné sortit d'un œuf en or. Je n'ai rien compris.

C'était ça le trésor sans prix des échidnés?

Je me suis rapprochée, à moitié pour être sûre que je ne délirais pas et que ce petit était réel.

Et là, il s'est mit à gazouiller, tout souriant en me voyant tout près de lui, les bras tendus pour que je le porte. Je lui ai d'abord touché la tête. On ne peut plus réel.

Et tout à coup la citation de la porte me sauta à la gorge: les coeurs en un, l'espoir, le joyau parmi les joyaux... J'avais tout pris au pied de la lettre. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rubis mais d'un enfant. J'ai honte de m'être faite avoir comme ça.

« Et maintenant je fais quoi? », ai je laissé échapper en le regardant.

Le gamin insistait. Et moi... bon, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là mais j'hésitai un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude non plus. A ce moment là, il s'est blotti tout contre moi avec un cri de joie, ses petits bras essayant de m'entourer du mieux qu'il pouvait et de toutes ces maigres forces.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire et de le trouver mignon.

« Je crois que nous ne sommes pas encore présentés », lui dis je en attirant son attention.

« Moi c'est Rouge. Et toi, petit homme? »

Je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était bien trop jeune, mais c'était trop amusant de voir l'interêt qu'il portait à chacune de mes paroles. Il me faisait penser à une version miniature d'un Knuckles ébahi. Adorable.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de toi, mais tout d'abord on va sortir d'ici. Après on avisera. »

Je remarquai une fissure qui diffusait un rayon de soleil levant dans le mur du fond. Ça tombait bien. Je n'avais pas envie de refaire le chemin en sens inverse.

Le bébé fermement serré dans mes bras, j'ouvris mes ailes en guise d'élan pour donner un bon coup de pied sur la craquelure, et une bonne partie du mur s'écroula aussitôt vers l'extérieur.

A ma grande surprise, le petit n'a pas été effrayé du tout. Au contraire, il riait et applaudissait.

Je souris encore tandis que nous volons dans le ciel de l'aube. Visiblement, il appréciait la ballade aussi.

« Accroche toi, on va aller encore plus vite! », lui dis je sans jamais cessé de sourire. Puisqu'il avait l'air de tellement aimer voler, alors je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui. Pari gagné.

Mon mini-Knuckles riait tellement que je me suis prise à rire aussi, effectuant au passage quelques acrobaties au dessus de la forêt.

Je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'on l'avait dépassée depuis longtemps, quand j'aperçu un paysage familier... Je descendis alors, atterrissant doucement pour ne pas chambouler le petit davantage.

Lui, tout sourire, me regardait en battant des mains, comme s'il me félicitait. Trop chou.

Et puis tout à coup, j'entendis un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un gargouillis. Il l'avait entendu aussi, et il regarda d'abord son ventre, puis mon visage d'un air inquisiteur.

« Alors tu as faim? Hm... Je suppose qu'après des milliers d'années de sommeil, c'est normal... »

Mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers l'une des maisons à l'horizon, à la recherche d'une solution. Je reconnaissais celle de Cream et sa mère. J'étais déjà passée par là une fois ou deux, et je savais aussi que la maison d'Amy et l'atelier de Tails n'étaient pas si loin non plus.

Et puis ça à fait tilt. Je venais de trouver une solution à mon problème.

« Quelle chance qu'il soit si tôt, personne ne me verra », pensais je en volant à ras du sol vers la charmante petite maison de bois. Arrivée au pas de la porte, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil autour de moi pour être bien sûre de ne pas être observée. Mes doutes envolés, je posais l'enfant sur le palier.

Il me regardait maintenant avec incompréhension.

Je posais doucement une main sur sa tête, comme quand je l'avais trouvé. Et je lui parlais en souriant gentiment, accroupie devant lui.

« C'est ici qu'on se quitte, petit homme. Ici il y a des gens qui sauront s'occuper de toi mieux que moi, et je sais que tu y seras très heureux. Alors... à la prochaine, OK? »

Je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais je devais au moins essayer.

Je pensais chacun de mes mots, mais n'empêche, j'avais comme un petit pincement au cœur... Je retirai ma main en secouant la tête pour le chasser. Et avec un dernier clin d'œil, je me levai et commençai à m'éloigner.

Derrière moi, j'entendis le bruit d'une main qui tape le sol, et des gazouillis saccadés aussi, comme un nourrisson exprimerait de la peur. Je ne me retournai pas, prête à m'envoler.

Et c'est pile au moment où j'allais décoller qu'un sanglot incroyable résonna dans le silence du matin.

Je sursautai, complètement coupée dans mon élan. Et je me retournai pour voir que le petit échidné avait essayer sans trop de succès de me suivre, et trépignait des poings et des pieds en pleurant de toute sa voix.

Paniquée, j'allais accourir pour essayer de le calmer avant qu'il ne rameute tout le voisinage.

Mais trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit timidement, et Vanilla en robe de chambre apparût dans son embrasure, l'air interloquée. Puis Cream et Cheese derrière elle.

Elle vit d'abord le petit échidné toujours braillant à ses pieds, et puis moi, immobile à quelques mètres comme une imbécile en train de la regarder.

« Rouge? », dit elle sous le choc, l'air de me demander ce qui se passait.


	4. Beige Lapin: Décision

_Chapitre beige lapin: Une décision_

Assises autour d'une grande table basse, sur des canapés moelleux se tenaient Cream, Vanilla et Cheese d'un côté, une expression visiblement ahurie sur leurs visages.

Et de l'autre, Rouge tenant l'enfant calmé sur ses genoux, l'air bien plus ennuyé de la situation qu'autre chose.

Un silence régnait depuis un peu plus d'une minute dans la pièce, enfin si on ne compte pas les gazouillis joyeux du bébé échidné, ravi d'être revenu dans les bras de la chauve-souris blanche.

Vanilla, cependant, brisa la glace.

« Eh bien... si vous nous disiez ce qui se passe, mademoiselle Rouge... », invita t elle d'un ton à la fois timide et courtois.

Rouge soupira. Si ça se trouve elle pensait qu'elle l'avait kidnappé...

Mais situation oblige, elle se résolut à entamer son récit.

A la fin, Cream avait des yeux ronds, et sa mère semblait tout aussi choquée. Rouge pinça les lèvres en attendant leur réaction.

« Donc, comme cet enfant n'a apparement aucune famille, vous avez décidé de le ramener ici en pensant que nous serions en mesure de nous en occuper? », demanda Vanilla.

« C'est ça. Mais ce petit monstre s'est mis à hurler dés que j'ai eu le dos tourné... », répondit la jeune femme en adressant un regard accusateur sur le petit monstre en question.

« Il a l'air de beaucoup vous aimer, mademoiselle Rouge. On dirait qu'il est déjà très attaché à vous », dit Cream avec un sourire attendri tourné vers le bébé.

« Oui, je crois en effet qu'il vous considère déjà comme sa mère... »

« Sa quoi?! », cria presque la chauve-souris sous le choc.

« Oui... cela paraît évident quand on le voit auprès de vous. Et cela n'a rien d'étonnant vu les circonstances... »

« Quoi? Quelles circonstances? De quoi est ce que vous parlez? »

« Le complexe du poussin, très chère. Il arrive qu'un enfant considère la première personne qu'il voit à son réveil comme un parent. Cela peut aussi arriver aux personnes souffrant d'amnésie...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que cet enfant vous ait considéré comme sa mère dés que ses yeux se sont ouverts sur les vôtres. »

« Oui, et ça explique aussi pourquoi il a tellement pleuré en vous voyant partir! », ajouta la petite lapine.

« Oh mon Dieu... », soupira Rouge au ciel en se laissant s'éffondrer complètement sur le canapé.

Devenir mère était bien la dernière chose sur sa liste. Toute sa vie tenait sur la chasse aux trésors, sa liberté. Elle n'était tout simplement pas prête pour ce genre de chose. Et puis elle était encore trop jeune. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse comprendre à ces deux lapines.

Mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, le petit échidné se remit à pleurer.

Rouge le regarda sans comprendre une poignée de secondes, puis se leva et tenta de le bercer pour le calmer. Mais rien n'y fait.

« Il a peut être faim! », s'exclama Cream.

Et Rouge se rappela alors le gargouillis d'il y a un moment. Elle se tourna vers Vanilla avec un air interrogateur et celle ci sourit simplement, se levant à son tour pour prendre le petit bébé dans ses bras.

« Cream, chérie, veux tu bien aller chercher un peu de lait pour notre petit invité? Il doit être tellement affamé, le pauvre... »

« Tout de suite, maman! », s'élança joyeusement la petite fille vers la cuisine, suivie de près par Cheese.

Rouge ne quitta pas des yeux Vanilla qui nourrissait à la paille le petit. L'image était si adorable, on aurait vraiment pris la jeune dame pour sa mère. Tout le contraire de ce que Rouge pourrait inspirer.

Encore une évidence qui renforçait sa volonté de le laisser à ses soins.

Elle sourit, puis fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, sa main se figea sur la poignée en entendant la voix de Cream s'adresser à elle.

« Rouge! Où allez vous? »

« Ca paraît évident,non? »

« Vous... Vous allez partir? Mais le bébé... »

« ... Sera bien mieux ici qu'avec moi. Ecoute Cream, tu sais très bien qui je suis et la vie que je mène. Alors tu crois vraiment que je pourrais m'occuper d'un enfant? Il faut être réaliste. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord! Vous êtes une bonne personne, Rouge! Je suis sûre que vous y arriverez... et puis, il vous aime tant! »

Cream pleurait presque, ses grands yeux chocolat la suppliaient de revenir sur sa décision.

Mais ça n'était pas le genre de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un air résolu quand soudain ce fût la voix du bébé échidné qui l'interrompit à nouveau.

Elle se retourna pour le voir tendant les bras vers elle, toujours tenu par Vanilla, un regard mêlé de peur et de supplication sur son visage poupin.

« Au moins restez quelques temps parmi nous... le temps qu'il s'habitue... », suppliait à son tour la dame.

Même Cheese semblait l'implorer avec le même regard larmoyant que son amie.

Rouge se sentit alors vaincue, et émit un long soupir tout en refermant la porte.

« Très bien. Mais juste le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il vous accepte comme sa famille. Ce qui ne devrais pas dépasser quelques jours. Et après ça, je m'en irais. »

Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Il fallait leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour qu'elle garde cet enfant.

Mais les trois visages s'éclairèrent à ces mots, ravis d'avoir gagné du temps. Et on ne peut plus persuadés d'arriver à convaincre la belle chauve-souris dans les délais.

Rouge s'avança pour prendre le petit dans ses bras, résignée. Mais voir le petit échidné rire et la serrer de nouveau lui rendit le sourire. Evidemment noté par Cream et sa mère.


	5. Noir Hérisson: Nom

_Chapitre noir hérisson: Un nom_

C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre sur les nourrissons en une journée.

Et c'est encore plus fou ce qu'on peut être fatigué à la fin de cette même journée.

Rouge s'écroula sur le canapé du salon, ravie d'avoir enfin un moment de répit tandis que le mini-diable venait enfin d'entamer sa sieste.

Elle repensa à tout ce ce qu'elle avait enduré en l'espace d'une douzaine d'heures: les biberons, les couches, le bain, les cris et les caprices... Seigneur! Est ce que toutes les mères passent vraiment par là?! Comment font elles pour tenir le coup, si elle, qui n'en est même pas une, en a déjà plus qu'assez après un seul jour?

Une pensée compatissante pour Vanilla lui traversa l'esprit. Elle, était déjà une maman. Elle avait connu toutes ces choses et les avaient affrontées seule et avec succès. Regardez un peu la mignonne petite Cream... Une autre pensée plus reconnaissante à son sujet l'effleura à nouveau. Sans son aide aujourd'hui, elle aurait craqué et rompu sa promesse. Heureusement qu'elle avait été là, avec ses prodigieux conseils et son merveilleux savoir-faire. C'était vraiment admirable. Et elle sentait déjà que le petit commençait à l'estimer...

« Bonne nouvelle... », se dit la jeune femme en tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre.

Le soleil se couchait. Ses doux rayons filtraient à travers la fenêtre jusqu'à son visage.

Aller le contempler de plus prêt devenait tentant... Oh et puis pourquoi pas, elle pouvait sortir un peu quand même non? Et puis le bébé était endormi dans le vieux berceau de Cream, dans sa chambre, et veillé par Vanilla.

Utilisant ses capacités expertes en matière de discrétion, elle se faufila hors de la maison et s'installa d'un battement d'aîle sur la branche d'un arbre avoisinant sur laquelle elle avait une belle vue du spectacle. Elle se sentit apaisée.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait donc sourire comme ça? », demanda une voix grave et familière.

Rouge regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Shadow le hérisson, les bras croisés et adossé debout contre le tronc au même niveau qu'elle. L'ombre des feuillages le recouvrait entièrement, mais il restait très reconnaissable.

« Salut Shadow. Ça fait un bail. », sourit t elle.

« En effet. Je me demandais ce qui t'étais arrivé. Je te croyais revenue de ta mission depuis un moment déjà... »

« Ah ça... Disons que j'ai eu un petit-contre temps... », gloussa t elle sans quitter le crépuscule du regard.

Elle lui raconta alors en quelques phrases comment s'était déroulée sa « mission » et les conséquences qu'elle avait eu.

« Ça alors... Un échidné... et toi dans le rôle d'une mère... »

« Oui je sais. J'ai pensé la même chose. Et demain je m'attends à ce qu'il pleuve des Emeraudes du Chaos! », ria t elle de bon coeur.

« En parlant d'émeraudes, est ce que ce Knuckles est au courant? Ça devrait l'intéresser d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas le dernier de son espèce en fin de compte. »

« Knuckles? Tu plaisantes! En entendant que j'ai découvert un secret de ses ancêtres sans le prévenir et dans le but de le piller, il m'aurait bourrée de coups d'abord et poser des questions à mon cadavre après », répondit la chauve-souris d'un ton badin.

« Ce n'est peut être pas si loin de la vérité... Mais dis moi alors, que comptes tu faire de ce petit? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Il restera chez Cream et sa mère, il sera très heureux de vivre dans une vraie famille... »

« Cela me semble être effectivement le meilleur choix. Mais es tu certaine de ne pas le regretter? »

Rouge se retourna alors vers lui, le fixant avec des yeux taquins et un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres pulpeuses paré à contrer cet interrogatoire.

« Tu veux dire que tu aimerais bien qu'il t'appelle Oncle Shadow, c'est ça? Rien que pour voir ça je pourrais accepter... »

Shadow émit un « hmph » agacé et quitta son tronc en retournant d'un bond sur la terre ferme.

Et tandis que le soleil disparaissait lentement dans l'horizon, il adressa un dernier regard à son amie et alliée.

« Est ce qu'au moins il a un nom? »

Rouge parût surprise l'espace d'une seconde. Elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Sans doute parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire... Pour ne pas s'attacher...

« Non. »

« Alors penses y. »

Et à ces mots, Shadow disparût dans le flash familier d'un Chaos Control.


	6. Rose Hérissonne: Aide

_Chapitre rose hérissonne: Une aide_

Par un beau début d'après-midi d'été, une mignonne hérissonne rose aux yeux de jade marchait tranquillement sur le chemin de gravier qui la conduisait chez sa meilleure amie.

Aujourd'hui, Amy avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite. Elles prendraient le thé ensemble, discuteraient joyeusement, riraient et feraient des couronnes de fleurs, et parleraient bien évidemment de Sonic.

« Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui en parlerait! », ria t elle en arrivant devant la porte.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte. Mais curieusement, aucune réponse. Tiens? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes des Rabbit de faire la grasse matinée...

« Ou-hou! Il y a quelqu'un? Cream? »

Pas de réponse. Le silence était une chose si inhabituelle dans cette maison pourtant... Amy s'inquiétait maintenant. Et tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans le salon en quête d'une quelconque présence familière, elle se mit à hurler au soudain contact sur son épaule.

Sous la panique, elle se dégagea vivement en invoquant son marteau Piko Piko, prête à s'en servir contre celui qui avait osé lui faire peur.

C'est alors qu'elle se figea en voyant Rouge, qui se massait les oreilles en grimaçant. La chauve-souris émit alrors un soupir agacé en croisant son regard.

« Il faut toujours que tu exagères... »

« Rouge! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?! »

« Arrête de hurler, tu vas réveiller le... »

Mais Rouge fût coupée par les hauts pleurs enfantins provenant du canapé derrière Amy.

Étonnée, celle ci se tourna tout à fait pour voir un bébé qui lui rappelait étrangement un certain échidné de sa connaissance, gigotant furieusement sous son drap par ce dur réveil.

Amy retint une exclamation, puis se tourna vers Rouge avec le même regard que Vanilla à eu lorsqu'elle l'avait accueillie la veille.

« Ah... encore des explications... », soupira de nouveau Rouge en allant prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

Elle se mit à le bercer pour le calmer, et en effet tandis qu'il reconnaissait le contact de la jolie jeune femme, il s'arrêta tout de suite de pleurer et trépigner, ses sanglots se transformant en simples hoquets.

Amy regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Tout ça paraissait trop surréaliste pour être vrai.

Hélas ses doutes s'envolèrent en fumée quand Vanilla et Cream, alertées par le bruit, arrivèrent en courant de leurs chambres. Les deux lapines comprirent tout de suite la situation en voyant Amy et son expression incrédule.

La hérissonne rose fût invitée à s'assoir pour obtenir quelques informations tandis que Rouge restait en retrait dans la pièce, avec toujours l'enfant blottit contre elle.

« Alors... vous vous occupez du bébé pour qu'il s'habitue à vous pour que Rouge puisse s'en aller tranquillement ensuite? »

« Oui... vois tu, notre amie ne semble pas se sentir prête à recueillir un enfant à l'heure actuelle alors nous, eh bien... », commença Vanilla un peu gênée.

« ... Êtes forcées de devenir sa famille adoptive! Hmph! Rouge à toujours été si courageuse... »

« Je t'entends, tu sais! », grogna dangereusement la chauve-souris albinos à son adresse.

« Je l'espère bien! », répliqua Amy avec le même ton.

Cream jugea bon d'intervenir afin que les choses ne s'enveniment pas davantage.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, ça ne sert à rien de se battre. Rouge fait beaucoup d'efforts tu sais, Amy. Ne sois pas trop dure... »

« Comment tu veux que je ne le sois pas? Enfin, Cream, je suis sûre que même toi tu as devinée qu'elle ne restait que pour avoir la conscience tranquille... »

Cream baissa la tête, l'air affligé devant cette triste vérité. Amy se retourna alors vers Rouge.

« J'ai raison pas vrai? Tu vas partir en laissant ce petit qui t'adore (et je me demande comment il fait) sans aucun remords pour retourner à ta 'passionnante' vie de voleuse et chasseuse de trésors. Et en plus tu obliges des personnes neutres à prendre en charge ta responsabilité! A quel point es tu égoïste, Rouge? »

Chaque mot était une dague enfoncée dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Une lame de vérité. Et non seulement c'était affreusement douloureux, mais en plus de la peine il y avait de la colère.

A ce moment rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Rouge que de gifler la jeune hérissonne rose en déversant toutes les insultes possibles à son sujet. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, parce que Amy avait raison sur toute la ligne, c'était un fait.

Le petit échidné qui avait suivi les débats hauts en volume regardait tour à tour l'air hébété, sa « maman » et la hérissonne qui continuaient de se fixer intensément du regard en silence.

Vanilla et Cream, quant à elles, ne savaient plus quoi dire. Elles attendaient.

« Rubis... », articula Rouge d'une voix à peine audible.

Amy et les Rabbit la regardaient avec une expression surprise, prises de court. Que voulait elle dire?

Rouge abaissa ses grands yeux bleus, une lueur tendre en eux, sur l'enfant qui la regardait à présent avec la plus grande attention.

« Il s'appelle Rubis. », répéta t elle plus fort, un sourire à peine visible sur son visage.

Tandis que Vanilla et Cream restaient perplexes, le regard d'Amy lui, s'adoucît.

Elle promena son regard sur la pièce, voyant d'abord le canapé où Rouge avait dû dormir avec le petit « Rubis ». Sûrement à cause de ses réveils nocturnes. Puis elle jeta un œil sur les deux lapines encore en chemise de nuit à cette heure tardive de la matinée. Il paraissait évident que leur nouvelle « occupation » leur avait retiré un peu d'énergie et de sommeil.

« Je vais aller faire quelques courses pour Rubis. », dit soudain la demoiselle.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

« Moi aussi je veux faire de mon mieux pour aider, et pour qu'il ne manque de rien! Vous pouvez comptez sur moi!», ajouta t elle dans cette attitude déterminée et volontaire qui la caractérisait tant.

« Merci, Amy. », lui répondit Vanilla avec un sourire plein de gratitude.

Cream acquiesça joyeusement et c'était au tour de Rouge de rester bouche bée. Amy lui sourit sincèrement, sans un mot. Puis Rouge le lui rendit.

En cet instant, on pourrait penser qu'une promesse silencieuse les avaient liées...

Quoi qu'il en soit, on pouvait désormais compter Amy parmi l'équipe!


	7. Tricolor Chaotique: Confusion

Ce chapitre est l'élément déclencheur de l'histoire (Enfin!), le prochain révèlera le commencement des véritables problèmes.

* * *

_Chapitre tricolor chaotique: Une confusion_

A l'agence des détectives Chaotix, on ne peut pas dire que l'ambiance soit à la fête, et encore moins au travail. Cela faisait des lustres que le trio n'avait pas eu d'affaire à résoudre ni un chiffre d'affaire correct, et cela sautait aux yeux en ce moment même.

En pleine journée, un énorme crocodile du nom de Vector dormait en ronflant puissamment, des écouteurs hurlants de décibels sur sa tête. Ses bras pendaient le long de sa chaise et ses pieds nonchalamment croisés sur son bureau.

Espio le caméléon faisait aussi une sieste, adossé contre un mur, en tailleur dans une attitude noble et feignant la méditation.

Quant au petit dernier de la troupe, Charmy l'abeille, eh bien il regardait tristement ses amis et collègues inertes et amorphes.

« Team Chaotix... les détectives qu'on veut de son côté, tu parles... »

Il en avait assez. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer, il avait besoin d'action! Il décida alors d'en chercher hors de l'agence. Si les affaires ne viennent pas, les Chaotix viendront les trouver!

« Oui mais par où commencer... », réfléchissait la jeune abeille en volant haut au dessus des paysages.

Quelque chose attira soudain son regard. Quelque chose de rose et de familier qui marchait en direction d'une maison aussi familière. Reconnaissant Amy Rose, Charmy commença à s'élancer à sa rencontre pour la saluer lorsque soudain ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les sacs qu'elle portait.

Des sacs où débordaient des jouets, biberons, couches et autres accessoires infantiles.

Très intrigué, il décida de la suivre discrètement. Quand elle rentra dans la maison des Rabbit, Charmy fila à toutes aîles jusqu'à la fenêtre où il pourrait en apprendre plus.

Ouvrant de grands yeux et une grande bouche sous le choc, il finit par quitter son poste d'observation au bout de quelques minutes pour rejoindre à fond les turbines le bureau de la Team Chaotix.

Charmy déboula dans la pièce, renversant paperasse et objets tandis qu'il atterrissait durement sur le ventre de Vector, le leader de l'équipe. Criant sans ménagement à son « patron » de se réveiller et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui apprendre.

Vector se redressa en sursaut, choqué par ce réveil brutal et par la douleur sur son estomac.

« Charmy! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends?! Et arrêtes de crier comme ça, je comprends rien! »

Espio, bien entendu réveillé par le bruit, se leva pour écouter la conversation.

« Chez Cream et madame Vanilla... Rouge...bébé échidné... des biberons...Amy aussi et... »

Tout excité et essoufflé qu'il était, c'était tout ce que Charmy avait réussit à exprimer clairement parmi ses élucubrations. Mais tandis qu'une idée apparût dans l'esprit du crocodile, il commanda d'une main son jeune subordonné de ne pas en dire plus.

« J'ai tout compris: Madame Vanilla, dans sa grande mansuétude à daigné offrir l'asile à Rouge et son bébé échidné tandis qu'Amy s'est portée volontaire pour le travail de gouvernante! »

Charmy et Espio écoutaient avec une drôle d'expression, l'un étonné, l'autre sceptique.

« C'est toi qui devrais y aller, à l'asile... », songea Espio.

« Tu crois? », demanda Charmy avec un regard ébahi.

« Bien sûr! Et mon flair infaillible de grand détective me dit que je connais la cause de tout ça! »

« Et qu'est ce que c'est? », demanda encore Charmy de plus en plus intéressé.

« C'est simple. Rouge et Knuckles ont eu un enfant, mais une dispute les a séparés et Rouge est partie avec le petit mais comme elle n'arrive pas à l'élever seule, elle s'est tournée vers la délicieuse Vanilla pour lui demander de l'aide! »

« Ooooh, c'est trop triiiiisteee! », gémit l'abeille au bord des larmes.

Espio émit un gros soupir de lassitude, complètement en proie au plus profond scepticisme.

« Je dirais même, affligeant... », pensa encore une fois le ninja.

« Ou alors... », commença Vector d'un ton mystérieux en attirant l'attention de ses deux collègues.

« Quoi? », dirent Espio et Charmy à l'unisson.

« Ou alors Rouge et Amy ont kidnappé cet enfant et le gardent en otage avec la douce Vanilla et Cream! »

« Ooooh!! Ça alors! Mais alors pourquoi Amy était elle sortie? »

« Hm? Eh bien... eh bien pour tromper le monde, pardis! Tu comprends, si elle fait semblant de rien personne ne remarquerait leur manège, mais elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la Team Chaotix découvre le pot aux roses! »

« Oui, c'est vrai! On va leur montrer qui on est, et ramener ce bébé à sa famille! »

« Parfaitement! Et je suis sûr que Knuckles doit savoir quelque chose là-dessus, et si ça se trouve, il fait vraiment parti de sa famille, qui sait? »

Espio jugea qu'il était grand temps de mettre à fin à ces divagations. Avant qu'il ne face un ulcère.

« Avant ça, réfléchissez bien à ceci: depuis quand connaissez vous Amy et Rouge dans le camp ennemi? »

Bien sûr, le ninja aurait pu choisir des tas d'autres phrases pour les faire sortir de leurs délires, mais chacune paraissait trop insultante...

« Tu as raison... », commença Vector en baissant la tête d'un air abattu.

Le caméléon était ravi quoique surpris d'avoir réussit à faire redescendre le crocodile sur terre aussi vite. Charmy aussi sembla silencieux tout d'un coup.

« Alors c'est sûrement la première version! », s'écria le reptile avec toute son énergie, suivit par les cris enthousiastes du petit Charmy Bee.

Espio crût qu'il allait défaillir. Il le sentait venir, là, son ulcère...

« Ça suffit!! », cria t il à pleine voix.

Ses deux collègues se pétrifièrent avant de se tourner très lentement vers lui avec une note de frayeur dans les yeux.

« Avant de tirer des conclusions (honteusement) hâtives, allons d'abord nous informer de plus près. Et ensuite seulement nous pourrons savoir si nous ne nous sommes pas dérangés pour rien. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il s'efforçait de retrouver son calme. Cela ne lui arrivait pas très souvent de perdre son sang-froid, ça n'était même pas dans sa nature, mais que voulez vous. N'importe qui, même un expert en arts martiaux entraîné à la patience comme lui, un ninja et un samouraï, s'énerverait de ces sempiternelles bêtises du quotidien.

Soulagé de retrouver son ami fushia dans son état normal, Vector lui sourit de toutes ses dents, en lui donnant une grande tape amicale dans le dos qui manqua de le faire chanceler.

« Ça c'est une idée, mon ami! La Team Chaotix entre en scène! »

« Ouiiiii!! »

« Pff... »


End file.
